


Three Times A Librarian Almost Died And One Time A Caretaker Didn't

by WriterofGotham



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cliche, Don't Judge Me, Don't worry no real deaths, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Refer to the title





	Three Times A Librarian Almost Died And One Time A Caretaker Didn't

Librarians by nature don't last very long. They have dangerous jobs, it's like driving volatile nitroglycerin over a rope bridge above piranha infested waters, when the scent of blood is painted on the transport vehicle. That's not even mentioning the worst of the bad days being a Librarian.

Or three times a Librarians almost died and one time a caretaker didn't.

A Griffin left it's home in the Yosemite National forest and was terrorizing a mid size coastal town. The Librarians had trapped it into a warehouse, but in the process they had to get out. Jenkins was trying to get the door they came through in the warehouse to send it back. Jenkins had grumbled and told them it was all impossible, but he agreed to try since there wasn't many options left for them.

The Librarians and their guardian finally lured the massive beast to the warehouse; the Griffin didn't like being trapped he took it personally. As soon as the Griffin realized what was going on, it immediately tried to kill them. As all good Librarians do they ran away quickly and without a looking behind them. No one noticed when Ezekiel tripped he jumped up, yet not soon enough. Ezekiel Jones was almost to the door when it shut with a metallic resounding thud. The others had slipped past and now he was trapped with a murderous Griffin.

Awesome, just awesome, he was now stuck with an angry Griffin trying to kill him. He started pounding on the door, "Hey, I'm still here." He beat on it fruitlessly as he heard the Griffin growling behind him.

Ezekiel turned and saw the Griffin coming closer. They better get the door open or the lion-eagle would be eating him. He looked around trying to find a some sort of weapon to defend himself with. In the end he decided to take the librarians approach, and try to out run it. The warehouse was open and didn't allow for much hiding or many things too use as a weapons. Well, it had nothing to use as a half decent weapon he realized as he searched and ran.

He could hear his fellow librarians trying to open the steel door, but he also heard it not opening. Not opening, they better not be late. He found a wooden crate and he leapt into it. It wasn't a good hiding place, if he didn't get rescued soon he would just be one of the many librarians to have died in the line of duty.

This was not how he pictured himself dying, Ezekiel Jones master thief. He saw himself getting rich living high, plenty of girls after all of that he really didn't know. He didn't plan for his death. The world would be robbed of him. The wooden crate started to creak as the Griffin started to claw on it. The wood was starting to splinter.

Suddenly, a he heard a metal scrapping and stucco of footsteps echoing though the mostly empty warehouse. The Griffin roared and he could hear sounds of a scuffing. A few more shouting and then some laughter, like lock up the person and send then to Arkham.

"I'm glad that worked. Where is Ezekiel, did he get eaten? I really thought he was right behind us. I wouldn't have shut the door if I had known." Eve said. Ezekiel pictured her running her hand through her hair.

They all were worried about him. He could be nice and come out unhurt and smiling, but what would be the fun in that?

"Ohh, ow." He yelped as he sluggishly climbed out of the crate. He saw the Librarians, Stone was holding a tire iron threateningly, Cassandra was wringing her hands, and Eve was looking at him pitifully.

"Oh, Ezekiel, are you alright?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"Fine, I was only left to be heartlessly killed by an unnatural creature." Ezekiel was sure to sway a little and fall to the ground after climbing out of the crate. He kept from smiling as he saw their horribly terrified faces. A just revenge for leaving him, he thought to himself.

"I can't believe we almost lost you. Come on Ezekiel. Jenkins can check you out at the Library." Eve said not intending to make a pun.

She pulled him up and he draped his arms over her and Stone's shoulders, half walking, half being carried by Guardian and fellow Librarian.

"We thought you were behind us when the doors closed. We didn't mean for you to be left." Stone apologized. "Jenkins should have been able to get the back door open to Yosemite National Park, like the original plan."

Ezekiel managed a pathetic cough. "I almost got eaten."

"We said we're sorry." Stone said guilt-ridden. "This is what we do, we're Librarians we almost get eaten every day."

"We really need to find safer ways to be Librarians." Ezekiel said.

"That's cute." Eve replied.

TWO

Cassandra always planned on dying, in a way it was liberating. All the plans she'd ever made were short term, she never had planned on becoming a Librarian or that magic was real. She made friends and they turned into family she didn't think that would have ever happened. For the first time she wanted to live and not just exist. The Library opened her eyes to so much she lived more in the time she found it than when she was living her droll magicless life.

Living life as Librarian meant running for her life and doing math with ninja's in the back ground. Mostly, she loved it. Of course when she was about to die from a being killed by a vampire it changed things. The vampire was currently looming over her as he licked his lips.

Nope, not how she was going to die.

And not today.

She kicked the vampire away and looked for something silver, a stake, or garlic. She found only a broken wooden shovel handle. Cassandra waved it threateningly at the vampire, he took a step back warily.

"You are not ever going to drink my blood! Why do you want to do this?" Cassandra yelled at him. She took a step forward, when she did she tripped and the vampire lunged on her. Cassandra raised the stake and the vampire fell on it. Blood spurt out of the vampire as he lay dead on top of her. She felt the sickly hot liquid dripping from the vampire's now dead body.

"Ew, ew. I had to take this case by myself. Ew, ew." Cassandra said as she pushed the vampire off of her. "I never thought I would kill anything." She shuddered as she looked at all the pooling blood.

She found her phone and called Jenkins, "Hi, I'm going to need a door. I killed the killer vampire. I'm all bloody. He almost killed me." She started to babble, "He was going to eat my blood and I had a stake and he fell on it. I didn't want to kill him."

"Are you injured, Miss Cillian?" Jenkins asked worried.

"No, I'm fine, but I really killed him." Cassandra said in a quiet voice. "I can't believe I killed him."

She had a few bruises from the scuffle that Jenkins told her that time would heal. Cassandra knew that she would never get over killing the crazy people killing vampire.

THREE

Jacob Stone knew as a Librarian he would probably die before he turned fifty. He just really didn't want to die protecting Ezekiel Jones. He was hoping for at least something dramatic and poetic if he had to die while being a Librarian.

It seemed very likely that at the time he would die protecting the youngest Librarian. Right then, Eve and Cassandra had to go to Burma, leaving Jake and Ezekiel to retrieve a Genie's lamp. Ezekiel was trying to crack an old safe that he'd never cracked before. While Jake was left to keep the security guards and the person who didn't want them to get a real Genie lamp. Jenkins said that it was never Genie's lamp unless it was, this time it was.

So here they were in a creepy museum at night with him keeping guard. The Curator of the small out of the way museum had no idea of the valuable item, the person who found it however, Michael Joel was certain of the value and would be trying to steal it back. He'd tried that day and might be coming that night.

It was quiet for two whole minutes after they broke and entered.

A security guard found them. Jake managed to knock him out quickly, but not before he called in back up. The other guards would be prepared with riot sticks and tasers.

Jake whisper yelled to Ezekiel "You really need to hurry, other guards are coming soon. Live up to 'Master Thief," will ya. "

"I'm trying, it's not that easy this safe is ancient." Ezekiel replied his ascent getting thicker as he was working.

Jake shut the door back and tried to plan for the guards. They came along two at a time. Jake wished that Eve was there.

The guards pulled out a baton and started swinging. Jake narrowly avoided it for the most part. It seemed that for such a small museum they had too many guards. Why would a small museum have ten guards? When they finally stopped coming he let himself slide down the wall and wait for Ezekiel, he was thankful that the local police wouldn't be coming thanks to the cut alarm.

"Are you almost done, man?" He asked Ezekiel while warily watching the unconscious guards.

"Yes, who is the best thief in the world? That old system is one of the hardest I've ever cracked. That's saying something." Ezekiel emerged from the safe room with a satchel that held the lamp.

"Let's get back to the annex. I bet we'll beat the girls back." Ezekiel said as he offered a hand to Jake.

They were set to exit out the back door when Michael Joel appeared and lunged for Ezekiel's bag. Jake kicked Joel and tried to get him away from the lamp.

"I was going to be rich. They didn't even know what they had. Geni's are to be used not locked away foe centuries." He spat out as Ezekiel scrambled away.

"Nobody needs to have that kind of power." Jake said as he reached for one of the guard's tasers and put it to Michael Joel. Michael Joel fell to the ground as the electricity coursed through his body.

Jake crumbled to the ground as all the adrenaline faded leaving him exhausted and beat from the fighting. Ezekiel sighed as he looked at the museum, he was the only one standing. He took Jake's boots and started to drag him through the back door.

"Stone you are heavy, like what do you do? Line your clothes with lead?" He mumbled as dragged him to the annex.

Jenkins looked up as the light from the backdoor announced their return Ezekiel and Jake fell through. "I trust you mission was a success."

"Kinda, Stone had to fight a bunch of guards. I think he might actually be hurt." Ezekiel stated as he saw that he didn't stir after coming through the backdoor.

"Librarians." Jenkins said exasperatedly, "Help me get him up, I'll bandage him."

Internal injuries from fighting too many guards weren't much for magic elixirs to fix.

AND ONE TIME A CARETAKER DIDN'T ALMOST DIE

"Oh my goodness, Jake, Ezekiel, Eve, Oh my goodness." Cassandra shouted as she ran into the annex and found them doing what they usually did at the Library, reading, working at an office doing paperwork or playing on a phone.

"Jenkins was mugged today." Cassandra announced.

"What, Jenkins, our Jenkins was mugged?" Eve asked incredulously, finding it hard to believe a former Knight of the round table was mugged in broad daylight, in Portland of all places.

Cassandra caught her breath and repeated what she heard, "I was driving over and on the radio I heard a case that an old man was mugged matching Jenkins' description and I was searching for Jenkins and Flynn told me that he went out today. He doesn't go out much, it must have been him."

"A lot of people could fit Jenkins' description." Eve said practically.

While they were debating whether or not it was Jenkins that was mugged, the old caretaker walked in.

"Jenkins, mate, what happened to you?" Ezekiel asked looking at how disheveled he was and the red splotches that covered his shirt.

"Are you hurt? Were you mugged?" Cassandra asked.

"I was involved in an attempted mugging." Jenkins replied, "Oh, this is blood." He pointed to the red splotches on his shirt, "Some punk tried to mug me, I didn't let him. Simply as that."

"You can't just say that, and not explain." Jake said curiosity piqued.

"I broke the nose of the punk that attempted to stab and take my wallet. There is a very good reason I don't leave the annex." Jenkins said as he went to make tea.

"It only takes nine pounds of pressure for a nose to be broken, if it was a kneecap, a patella it much harder it takes, eighty to one hundred pounds of pressure." Cassandra started to ramble about human anatomy.

"I think that's scary that you know all that." Ezekiel said as he looked from Cassandra to the door where Jenkins left. He never realized the people he worked with where so dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen season three yet, so if this some of the situations don't mesh, that's why. 
> 
> I'm not pleased with how this turned out, but decided to post it before I started school.


End file.
